Morning Call
by Endestprana
Summary: Another Yohariko... I fixed most of the previous problems (i think?)


" _ **The usual morning of Yohane-sama…"**_

"Chu~~" Yoshiko tried to open her eyes as she felt that there's something that has been touching her cheek for a moment now

"This is…, don't tell me…" wondered Yoshiko as she finally found the source of the sweet sensation she felt for a while now "As I thought…, she'd done it again…"

"Yohane-sama…, loveeee you… so much…" mumbled the girl beside the fallen angel

"Riko…it's enough. Wake up, please… I can't get up if you keep on holding and kissing me like this!" said the junior as she tried to escape the hug from the mistress of cuddle (Yoshiko called Riko that for a while now)

"No way… Another five minutes…Mmmmmmmmhhhmm…" the girl kept on mumbling

"C'mon, we have to get ready for today's gathering." the junior tried to reason with the older girl

"Dont want to… I'm sleepy…" said Riko as her lips pursued the source of the voice that has been beautifully exchanging words with her

"Oi,, stop i– stop it, Riko! Ah~ no, that place is…" Yoshiko unwillingly moaned after the senior found her way to the junior's neck after kissing her lips

"Mmmmmm~ delicious Yohane-sama…" she kept on giving frenchies on the neck of her beloved junior

"No~ Riko, no! It'll leave marks… Ahhh~~" Yoshiko couldn't control her voice as she continued receiving a barrage of kiss on her gorgeous neck

"Yummy~" the senior was grinning in between of her kisses

Pissed off as she was assaulted in the wake of a morning, Yoshiko finally managed to got her left hand free of the bear hug from Riko. While she did her best to withstand the 'marking ceremony' her senior has been doing for a while now, she cupped that senior's face and straight she stared at the grinning girl

"Morning, Yohane-sama…" sexily by Riko

"Don't 'morning, Yohane-sama…' me! What are you doing, assaulting me in your sleep?"

"Ehehehe~"

"Stop that grinning!"

"Eh~~~ It's your fault for giving me that surprise hug last night, Yohane-sama. I was so happy I fantasized about what would happen next, and without knowing, it continued in my dream… What a wonderful dream~"

"Pervert! All I did was giving you a hug for your graduation!"

"Is that so? Well…, whatever the case it's all because of you, Yohane-sama~"

"What the!? Oh my gosh… it's my fault for trying to reason with you who's still half-asleep like this… Now, please release me…"

"No."

"Why?"

"I don't want to. My energy is not fully charged yet…"

"What am I, a battery?!"

"Well, yes…, mine, that is… hehehe"

"You're getting more absurd the longer we spent our time together…, you know that..."

"Well, that is also your fault, Yohane-sama…"

"So in the end, it's all my fault, huh?"

"Yes."

"Okay then. If that's the case, then I will stop giving you a hug or even a kiss if something bad or good happen. That way it'll not be my fault, right…"

"Ehhhhhhh~ Don't do that, Yohane-sama! How can I recharge my energy without your love every day?"

"Don't care!"

"So cruel…"

"A greedy girl like you need punishment, after all…"

"But I didn't do anything wrong~"

"Oh, is that so? Then, giving me kissing mark almost all over my neck is not a proof of your guilt, huh?"

"They're not a proof of guilt, Yohane-sama… They're a proof of love…"

"What kind of proof of love that makes you being embarrassed in front of the others, huh? Explain it to me, perverted Riko…!"

"Why do you have to be getting embarrassed just because of kiss marks, Yohane-sama…? Just be the usual proud and mighty Yohane-sama…, you'll be fine! I'm sure!" the senior smiled brightly to the frustrated junior

"Hooo…, heh… Then…, if I gave you as much as I got from you all this week for your graduation party today you won't mind it, right Riko?" evilish stare to the senior who was surprised

"Ehhhh…, you can't be serious, right Yohane-sama…? I-I'm not an eccentric girl like you, right? There's no way I could stand being the focus of attention all day, you know? I'm not a popular girl like you, Yohane-sama…" getting a bit afraid of the seriousness that was visible in her junior's eyes

"What are you talking about? You are the most popular girl among your peers and being the center of attention wouldn't even cause you trouble, right? Like you said, Riko…, they're proof of love, right?"

"I-I-I did say that…, but…"

"Hehehehe~"

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-You can't be serious, Yohane-sama… Kyaa~~~~!"

And as Riko tried to escape from the 'marking ceremony', Yoshiko managed to grab Riko's left hand and spinned her senior, swiftly hugged the senior's body so she could locked the sight of embarrassed face from the pianist and of course to plant a deep kiss on her lips. Feeling that the senior was letting her guard down, Yoshiko quickly released her lips from Riko's and she stormed her way to the neck of her senior.

"Don't worry, Riko… I will give you so many beautiful marks on your gorgeous neck… Just leave it to this lovely girlfriend of yours, okay?"

"Nooooooo…. Yohane-samaaaaaaaaaaa…"

The next day, Yoshiko drove her girlfriend to the graduation party and led the naughty girl to her peers as the senior tried her best to cover the neck that was full of kissing marks. Yoshiko evilishly grinned like mad and left her girlfriend that would soon received a barrage of questions from her colleagues.


End file.
